1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage storage device including a lid and a buffer for the lid.
2. Related Prior Art
People dispose of garbage in garbage bins. Some of the garbage stinks some time after the disposal. Therefore, some of the garbage bins are equipped with lids in order to keep the odor of such garbage therein. In some other cases, people use garbage bins equipped with lids simply to conceal garbage contained therein.
Some lids can be removed from garbage bins. However, such a lid causes a user trouble for he or she has to hold the lid during disposal of garbage or find a place on which to lay the lid before disposal of garbage.
A conventional garbage storage device includes a base, a bin installed on the base, a pedal pivotally mounted on the bin and a lid pivotally mounted on the bin. A linkage is arranged between the pedal and the lid. The linkage includes a first lever and a second lever. The first lever is pivotally mounted on the base. The first lever includes a first end in contact with the pedal and a second end. The second lever includes a first end connected with the second end of the first lever and a second end connected with the lid. Specifically, the second end of the first lever defines an aperture for receiving the first end of the second lever. Thus, the pedal can be stepped on in order to lift the lid through the linkage. However, closing the bin with the lid often makes a loud noise.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.